1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connector, especially to a card connector contact with pre-load so as to securely ensure a prepressing sustained thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Example of prior art card-receiving connectors of U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,394B comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The said contact includes a soldering portion, a connect portion, a retention portion, an elastic portion, a contact portion and a crossbeam. The soldering portion and the retention portion are connected by the connect portion, the elastic portion extends from one end of the retention portion and connect with the contact portion, the crossbeam protrudes and extends from the end of the contact portion. A block portion is set on the insulative housing to support the crossbeam.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with the electrical card connectors mentioned above. The contact portion can bring an upward prepressing through the block portion, when the prepressing becomes bigger, the insulative housing would warp and become deformed. Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.